nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
NHL Stanley Cup
NHL Stanley Cup is a sports game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System released in 1993. It's an ice hockey video game published in North America and Europe, but not Japan. In Europe, it was published under the title Super Hockey. Gameplay Three game modes are available: Exhibition, Season, and Best of Seven Series. Exhibition is only one game. Season is where the player(s) can play through an entire National Hockey League season and compete for the trophy, the Stanley Cup. Finally, Best of Seven Series is just that, a series in which the teams compete until one of them gets four wins. A built-in battery back-up allows players to save and continue their Seasons. Game statistics, different difficulty levels, the ability to skip games in the Season schedule, and a broadcaster giving game and period wrap-ups are all available in the game. As in the real-world sport of hockey, the object is to score more goals than the opposing team to win the game. Teams All NHL teams, including the expansion teams (Florida Panthers and Mighty Ducks of Anaheim), are available in-game. The game was licensed by the NHL, but not the NHLPA (Players Association) so all teams and logos are in the game, but not real-life players and rosters. Eastern Conference (Formerly "Prince of Wales") Atlantic Division (Formerly "Patrick Division") * Philadelphia Flyers * Washington Capitals * New Jersey Devils * New York Islanders * New York Rangers * Florida Panthers (Expansion Team) * Tampa Bay Lightning Northeast Division (Formerly "Adams Division") * Montreal Canadiens * Boston Bruins * Ottawa Senators * Pittsburgh Penguins * Buffalo Sabres * Quebec Nordiques * Hartford Whalers Western Conference (Formerly "Clarence Campbell") Central Division (Formerly "Norris Division") * Chicago Blackhawks * Detroit Red Wings * Toronto Maple Leafs * Dallas Stars (Formerly known as "Minnesota North Stars") * St. Louis Blues * Winnipeg Jets Pacific Division (Formerly "Smythe Division") * Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (Expansion Team) * Edmonton Oilers * Calgary Flames * Los Angeles Kings * San Jose Sharks * Vancouver Canucks Graphics The game is noted as being one of the first games on the SNES to use the Mode 7 technology, which allows for a partial 3D image. It's the first hockey game on a Nintendo system to have a 3D (or semi-3D) look to it. Box art Though there are no names and numbers on the players jerseys on the box art, the two characters portrayed resemble the two hottest players that playoff season, Wayne Gretzky (forward for the Los Angeles Kings) and Patrick Roy (goaltender for the Montreal Canadiens) who met in the 1993 Stanley Cup Finals. Hint A trick to scoring a lot of easy goals is to shoot the puck from the offensive blue line as the puck-carrier is skating into the attacking zone. The puck will flip over the goalie and right into the net behind him. See also *List of hockey games *''Super Hockey '94'' (known in Europe as Super Ice Hockey) External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/snes/588528-nhl-stanley-cup NHL Stanley Cup] at GameFAQs *''NHL Stanley Cup'' at Wikipedia Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:1993 video games Category:Hockey games Category:Sports games Category:Sculptured Software games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:National Hockey League games